


31相性100问

by Rafflesia31



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Top Charibert
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafflesia31/pseuds/Rafflesia31
Summary: ※OOC ※5km的cp滤镜 ※有沙雕私设 ※节目访谈问答模式
Relationships: Charibert de Leusignac/Zephirin de Valhourdin





	31相性100问

1 请问您的名字？

3：沙里贝尔

1：泽菲兰

2 年龄是？

3：18……（被泽菲兰瞪了一眼）……33岁。

1：29岁

3 性别是？

1：是男性

3：（白眼）

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？

1：这个问题自己不太好说吧，难道不是互相问对方吗？

3：人家当然是世界上最完美的人~

1：……我应该是挺认真严肃的人，和他比较的话

5 对方的性格？

1：原来这个问题在下面。

3：他应该是挺认真严肃的人，和人家比较的话~

1：……请问我可以走了吗？

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

3：（没说话）

1：大概是他成为苍穹骑士的第一天吧。

3：人家是真的不指望你能记事情（叹气）。

1：那你有别的答案？

3：在地下二层牢房见的面，他当时和部下押了3个异端者过来。

1：……

7 对对方的第一印象？

3：多好看的人啊。

1：有些恐怖。

3：怎么说？

1：我想起来你刚说的事情了，那时候你衣服上全是血，味道又那么重，牢房的烛光又那么暗淡。就是之前上战场麻木的人都觉得恐怖吧。

3：那恐怖就恐怖吧，多谢夸奖咯~

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

3：从头到脚，全部。

1：不知道，但确实不知不觉就走进了心里。

3：总长大人这么夸奖人家，好幸福啊~

（站起来就要走的泽菲兰被工作人员拦了下来）

9 讨厌对方哪一点？

1：（余怒未消）就刚刚那一点。

3：没什么讨厌的，不过要说的话就是哪怕两个人的时候他也要端着总长架子，很伤脑筋呢。

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

3：当然是绝配啊。

1：我并不觉得经常忍着怒气是相性好的表现。

11 您怎么称呼对方？

3：总长大人。

1：沙里贝尔卿。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

1：保持这样就行。

3：很希望总长大人能直呼人家的名字啊~

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

1：感觉是能一口咬断敌方喉咙的毒蛇？

3：河豚，总长大人生气的时候也会鼓起来。

1：……？？？？

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

1：……唇彩或者口红？

3：按摩仪器这类吧，感觉总长大人又要忙公务又要预算经费还要值夜，身体挺疲劳的。而且还可以……

1：停！打住！别说了！

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

3：总长大人送的东西人家都想要，不挑的。

1：他能在人前安分一些就是最好的礼物。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

1：不分场合地把人搞得非常难堪。

3：没有不满，总长大人什么都是好的~

17 您的毛病是？

3：哈？

1：不够健谈。

18 对方的毛病是？

3：两个人的时候太拘谨了。

1：太多，不知道从哪里说起。

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

1：刚刚那样无脑吹很讨厌。

3：也就是总长大人总是把人家的真心话曲解成别的意思吧？

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

3：感觉人家做什么都很容易惹他不开心。

1：如果刻意忽视他的话，他会很生气。

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

3：他的身体已经……（被捂住嘴）

1：（一只手扶额满脸通红）

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

3：没多少时间约会，偶尔见几面多说几句话就偷着乐了。

1：我们的工作虽然不像寻常骑士那样辛苦，但自由的时间也是很少的。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

3：一般来说总长不愿意听人家讲太多，匆匆就走了。

1：周围随时都有可能来人，从来没注意过气氛。

24 那时进展到何种程度？

3：手都不给拉。

1：当然不给拉。

25 经常去的约会地点？

1：没有刻意去的地方。

3：如果休息时间重合了就在家里呗，工作场合不适合约会。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

3：难得会陪他去战神大人前一起祷告？

1：尽可能陪着吧，不能陪就多见几面。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？

3：肯定是人家啊~

1：咳。（低头）

28 您有多喜欢对方？

3：喜欢已经表达不出人家对总长大人的感情吧？

1：……（红着脸说不出话）

29 那么，您爱对方么？

3：爱。

1：……嗯。（超小声）

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

1：突然的敬语和严肃的神情吧。

3：一句话都不肯和人家说才是最没办法的吧。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

3：总长大人可能会变秃，但人家觉得他不会变心。

1：如果会呢？

3：那就烧死对方哦❤~

1：……我不会像他那么极端，但也会彼此好好谈谈吧。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？

1：不会。

3：不可能~

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？

3：这对我们的工作来说这不是家常便饭吗？

1：嗯，有时候突发事件太多嘛。

35 对方性感的表情？

1：他真心笑起来的时候吧。

3：你~说~呢~（意味深长）

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

3：果然还是和总长大人接吻的时候？

1：稍微靠近一些的时候。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

1：（直接捂住沙里贝尔的嘴巴）……一醒来扭头就能看到他的时候就很幸福了。

39 曾经吵架么？

3：吵的。

1：吵架是很平常的事情。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？

1：他在工作时候跑过来调情呀，私自外出呀，不分场合毒舌呀，烧盖里克卿的武器啊……

3：一句话，人家没好好干活呗。

41 之后如何和好？

3：人前听话些，人后拉着总长大人的手好好道歉。

1：那也要有诚意才会接受。

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？

3：当然~

1：如果都能过得更开心的话。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

3：总长会慢慢接受人家做一些他之前完全无法理解的事情。

1：独处时看他看着我的眼神。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？

3：人生短暂及时行乐，有感情当然要和对方好好说出来。

1：陪着他。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？

3：有事情瞒着人家还死活不肯说的时候。

1：无论怎么阻止还是要一意孤行去做某件事吧。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

3：百合。

1：水仙。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

3：没有，他想知道的人家都会和他说哟。

1：机密报告和教皇厅开支文件还是要和他隐瞒一下的。

48 您的自卑感来自？

3：哈？

1：我无法活的像沙里贝尔卿一样洒脱。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

1：秘密的。

3：虽然对一些同事来说算不得秘密。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

3：爱到死的那一天吧。

1：我希望可以永久。

=======================================

3：终于到了人家喜欢的限制级话题时间了吗~

1：这段真的不会播吧（捂脸）

（工作人员表示不会）

3：别害羞嘛总长大人，做都敢做了说就不敢说了？

1：……

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

3：人家（举手），人家是上面的哦~

1：（持续捂脸）

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

3：人家是真的不信伊修加德想上总长大人的人会少。

1：你又在开这种玩笑！我……我之前是一点都不懂这方面相关，只能跟着沙里贝尔卿来。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

3：人家当然满意啦！

1：（点头）

54 初次H的地点？

3：本来可以在总长大人办公室的，但总长大人一定要在床上所以就是在床上咯。

1：我不想在办公地点做这种事情！

55 当时的感觉？

3：就是很幸福啊，脑内一直期待的事情终于做了。

1：……你很期待吗？（小声）

3：（靠近）现在也很期待啊。

56 当时对方的样子？

3：太美味了，美味到不安全，谁见了那样子的总长都会想欺负他的。

1：当时大脑一片空白，并没有注意。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

3：还好吗，要人家帮您请假吗？（偷笑）

1：谁还会刻意记得这种事……大概是要水喝吧。

58 每星期H的次数？

3：我们比较忙，一星期能有一晚上两个人都有空就谢天谢地了。

1：时间少，但是他要的多。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

3：至少有3个晚上能在一起吧。

1：问的不是次数吗？

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

3：总长大人喜欢先温柔后刺激，就一直这么来了。

1：……之前完全没有想过H是这么舒服的事情（捂脸）

61 自己最敏感的地方？

3：屁股和嘴唇？

1：好羞耻，我不想答了……

62 对方最敏感的地方？

3：耳朵，脖颈，乳头，后面也很敏感。

1：（心电图）

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？

3：即使是做时也美得不可方物呢

1：很，很性感……

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？

3：喜欢。

1：还是要看场合。

65 一般情况下H的场所？

3：家里，很少时候在宿舍。

1：办公场所我是拒绝的……

66 您想尝试的H地点？

3：果然还是总长大人的办公室吧。

1：你！！

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

3：都要洗。

1：都要洗。

68 H时有什么约定么？

3：没有，因为总长大人的反应一点都不好玩。

1：没有，因为就算特意交代什么他也不会听。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

3：在遇见总长之前有过，但之后再也没有。

1：沙里贝尔卿是唯一和我有过肉体关系的人。

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

1：反对，因为这对对方是一种伤害。

3：人家倒是挺能理解这种心情的哟，谁不想得到总长大人的肉体呢？

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？

3：也不会怎么做啦，就是把当初异端审问局工作的那套从头到尾跟那人玩一遍呗。

1：我倒是觉得暴徒根本近不了沙里贝尔卿的身……

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

3：从来都是总长觉得不好意思，人家完全不会~

1：（捂脸）

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？

1：我不会做出背叛伴侣的事情。

3：人家没什么好朋友。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

3：如果看到总长大人的高潮脸确实会觉得自己很擅长很厉害哦。

1：完全不擅长。

75 那麽对方呢 

1：他一直都很……（低头）

3：不过总长大人也在尽力迎合人家呢。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

3：人家希望总长大人好好喘好好叫，不要总是憋着气。

1：其实有时候太舒服了已经听不清他在说什么了……

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

3：所有表情。

1：做完后温柔的表情，没有欲望的那种。

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

3：人家当然只和总长大人做那种事。

1：当然不可以。

79您对SM有兴趣吗？

3：有，只是总长大人完全无法享受。

1：只是理解不能。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

3：是人家已经老了吗~（装哭）

1：（耸肩）按照他目前的需求，我对这个问题无法想象。

81 您对强奸怎麽看？

1：应该送去奥默里克卿那里被说教三个小时然后送去行刑。

3：控制不住自己欲望的人真可怜呢~

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

3：总长大人不肯好好叫出来，很伤脑筋啊。

1：润滑不够的时候，而且做时……他叫的比我还大声。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

3：我们目前为止从来都只在床上做，没有符合这个问题的答案。

1：（点头）

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

1：没有，从来没有过。

3：他的一举一动人家都觉得是在诱惑人家呢~

85 那时攻方的表情？

1：都说了没有这种事了。

3：反正那时候人家肯定在笑吧。

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？

3：没有哦~

1：嗯，没有过。

87 当时受方的反应是？

1：真有的话我应该会很生气。

3：就算总长大人不生气人家也不想这么做的哦。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

3：就坐在人家旁边。

1：除了沙里贝尔卿之外没有考虑过别人。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

3：完全符合，简直为人家量身定制嘛。

1：我对沙里贝尔卿很满意。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

1：好像没有过吧。

3：有的。

1：？你说清楚？

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

1：那是和沙里贝尔卿在一起之后的事情了。

3：那时候人家还小嘛。

1：……这个国家必须要得到改变。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

3：是的话倒好了。

1：我的对象只有沙里贝尔卿。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？

3：总长大人不是很主动，所以能亲嘴人家就很喜欢哟。

1：唔……果然还是脖子。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？

1：脸颊。

3：乳头。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

3：人家帮总长大人口○的时候吧。

1：……感觉沙里贝尔卿在做的时候一直都很兴奋。

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？

1：已经不会有想别的事情的精力了吧。

3：总长大人什么时候才能高潮呢。

97 一晚H的次数是？

3：两次吧，但一般情况下来说做了一次总长就睡着了。

1：还不是你太能折腾！

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

1：都是刚洗完澡，身上只裹着浴巾吧。

3：不过负责扯掉的那个人似乎是人家~

99 对您而言H是？

3：感情的加固措施。

1：工作生活的放松。

100 请对恋人说一句话

3：人家想和你一起去看雪和云海之外的风景。

1：今天你值夜，回去记得和让勒努换班。

3：？

1：噗……


End file.
